danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Future Foundation
, Makoto Naegi, and Byakuya Togami as the members of Future Foundation]]The Future Foundation (未来機関 Mirai Kikan) is an organization in the Danganronpa series. It is first introduced in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Plot At some point during or after The Tragedy drove the world to near-destruction, the Future Foundation was formed by alumni of Hope's Peak Academy to both defeat Ultimate Despair and undo the damage their actions had brought upon the world. It is unclear when they became active or who founded the group, but they were apparently well-established during the first game, as they were able to come to the assistance of the Hope's Peak Academy survivors following their victory over Junko Enoshima and Monokuma. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Before the events of the game, most of the survivors were assigned positions within the Foundation - all except Toko Fukawa, who was assigned as an intern; in her own words, she was not given full membership to the Foundation due to the threat of an uncontrollable Genocide Jack. As a result, she has had to devise ways to control Genocide Jack's uncontrolled appearances, which ultimately resulted in her discovering that she could use varying voltages of electricity to control the length of time she could switch to her Genocide Jack's personality. Receiving information about the "Captives" trapped in Towa City - that is, the captured family members and persons connected to Class 78 whose role in the first game was to help with establishing a murder motive for the students - Byakuya Togami was sent along with several other members for a rescue operation. However, while they had initially rescued Makoto Naegi's sister, Komaru, their party was quickly ambushed and wiped out by the Monokumas controlled by the Warriors of Hope, which had rallied the kids into sparking a murderous riot in Towa City; Byakuya had brought Monokuma-hacking megaphones, of which he gave a spare to Komaru, before he was captured and imprisoned by the Warriors of Hope. Meanwhile, Toko, who stowed away with Byakuya's party without anybody's knowledge, had somehow found her way into the city and ended up meeting with Komaru atop a ruined hospital. Some time later, Komaru and Toko were able to establish contact with Makoto atop Towa Towers; as the discussion went on, though, both Toko and Makoto quickly determined that as long as Byakuya was in the hands of the Warriors of Hope, the Foundation would not be able to send help for fear of reprisals against Byakuya. This connection to the Future Foundation was abruptly terminated when Nagisa Shingetsu, the leader of the Warriors of Hope, discovered what Toko and Komaru were up to and amplified the interference signals. For a while, the Future Foundation would not hear of anything else from Towa City. In the conclusion of the chaos in Towa City, Makoto was finally able to establish contact with Byakuya, who had escaped Towa City; he informed Makoto that Komaru and Toko, his rescuers, had decided to stay in Towa City in Byakuya's stead for fear that the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret involving the Towa Corporation. It was assumed that this revelation will lead to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, ultimately ending in a war. Two members of the Remnants of Despair would leave Towa City shortly after. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Future Foundation was dubbed "World Ender" by Monokuma at first, tricking the others into thinking that it was an antagonistic organization that "destroyed" the world. Later, however, it was clarified that the organization wasn't and that what Monokuma had meant in calling them World Ender was that they are attempting to end the world created by Ultimate Despair. Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack were saved by this organization after the events of the first game. Some time afterwards, Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko headed out and saved the remaining students that got stuck with Artificial Intelligence Junko Enoshima. During that time, it was noted that they were already members of the organization. In the end, Makoto knew that it wouldn't be easy to cover up what happened in the island, but Byakuya and Kyoko supported Makoto's idea of letting the students stay at the real Jabberwock Island. Plans *Their main plan is to bring the world back into order and devise ways to bring it back to normal and rid of despair. *Makoto Naegi and his group were the ones that planned to take the members of Ultimate Despair and put them on a simulated area of islands. Then, they removed their memories of the past years and made them "bond" with each other and get "Hope Fragments". Whatever memories they make in the island will be the ones to replace their memories of being Ultimate Despair, although this plan was ruined in the end because of Monokuma. **Though, in the alternate ending of Dangan Island, their plan comes true. ** This plan was highly against the Future Foundations plans as they originally planned to kill all of the Remnants of Despair but Makoto was able to hold them off long enough to let the plan succeed somewhat. *They actually planned to destroy the island and finish off the project when Monokuma ruined it so that the students couldn't escape and Monokuma's plan would fail. *Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko save the students by keeping them from giving into despair, which prevented the plan of killing the students from succeeding. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy The Future Foundation continues to try and rebuild the world. However, Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason, due to protecting the Remnants of Despair. The Leaders of the Future Foundation branches gather for Makoto's trial, but they soon become trapped by Monokuma who thrusts them into one "Final Killing Game". Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, a traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. Now the remaining members must find the traitor to survive or be killed trying. Known Members People Rescued After the events of the First Game *Makoto Naegi *Byakuya Togami *Kyoko Kirigiri *Aoi Asahina *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack After the events of Ultra Despair Girls *Kanon Nakajima *Hiroko Hagakure *Aloysius Pennyworth *Fuhito Kirigiri *Fujiko Yamada *Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg *Kameko *Kenshiro *Takemichi Yukimaru *Takaaki Ishimaru After the events of the Second Game *Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Akane Owari *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Kazuichi Soda *Sonia Nevermind Category:Organizations